


Something Different

by LadyPaige



Series: Dexter's Deepest Desires [2]
Category: Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/pseuds/LadyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to clap and rate you, like you and your friend there" he said, raising a hand in the direction of the corpse "just performed the Bolero?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

I thrust the knife down hard to slice through the thin layer of plastic wrap, skin and sold muscle, making sure to aim between the ribs, no sense on ruining my killing blade; it was my favourite after all. Plus duck type and plastic wraps was already a weird monthly shopping history, buying knifes each time too was just pushing it.

 

I leant back and sighed, my eyelashes fluttering closed. It felt so good. Stalking and finding the evidence was existing but slow, not that it was a bad thing; it was like solving a puzzle. The dumping of the body was like watching the end credits of a great film, it may have been over but I was satisfied and relaxed, ready to go home, put my son to bed and go to sleep myself. Both were important, they were part of my code after all and I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy those moments. The kill it's self was like taking that first drag of a cigarette after three weeks of hard labour work, so relaxing and oh so wonderful, adrenalin building into your body like the beginning of an orgasm. The pressure from the blood stops filling my skull, draining way the thick red liquid; no more headaches, I'm no longer restless or irritated, I'm me again, dearly damaged Dexter.

 

As I come back down from my high I remember that I am not alone, not including dear Adam Masters here, another sits in this room.

 

Sitting on a plastic wrap covered sofa, one leg crossed over the other, arms lay relaxed in his lap, wearing silver suit pants and a light blue shirt was Isaak Sirko.

 

I look over at him. His steel eyes were a light wide, eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly and his head tilted, he looked intrigued.

 

"Well?" I asked, not really knowing what I was expecting.

 

He shook his head, smirking "Do you want me to clap and rate you, like you and your friend there" he said, raising a hand in the direction of the corpse "just performed the Bolero?"

 

I stayed quite, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

"Famous ice skating dance."

 

I nodded "How did I not know you were gay?" I joked.

 

He snorted "Having class does not mean that my sexuality was bound to be as it was."

 

I snorted this time. I removed the knife from the body, the wet bleeding muscles clung to the blade so it made a squelch sound, I wiped it clean with a paper towel, I could bleach it when I got home.

 

"It calms you." Isaak said "Like giving in to a drug."

 

"I don't like it when I have to." I said "On the spot I mean."

 

"It's a ritual."

 

I froze in cleaning the knife and turned to look at Isaak.

 

"It's not just that you have to follow your code, the process it's self has to be done right."

 

"Yes." A smile pulled at my lips. I placed the knife on the sturdy dining room table which the body lay upon and walked over to the Ukrainian, stopping a foot away from him.

 

He held out his arms, welcoming me, it was unwise; I had just killed someone in front of him, I was still wearing my killing attire complete with thick black rubber apron, plastic sleeve protectors and latex gloves.

 

I moved to stand in his arms, his hands moved to rest on my hips, I leant down and he met me in a kiss. The kiss was gentle, sweet even, considering all the not so gentle and sweet things we had done in our time. Kisses were odd little things but I found that they, like a fair amount of things humans did were actually enjoyable.

 

I felt Isaak's hands move down, I held back a shiver as they rounded the curve of my ass, spreading his fingers to touch as much as his finger bones would allow. He'd never touched me there before, few had, and like kisses it was relatively pleasant, it was just stroking a part of the body, even if it had not been sexually done before. His hands moved to the back of my thighs then they rounded to the front where he pulled up my long apron so it was bunched and pinned to my hip by his hand.

 

Now I was confused, so I pulled back from the kiss. Before I could say anything Isaak pulled me forward, I allowed myself to be pulled into straddling his lap. I leant back, my butt just touching the plastic wrapped sofa.

 

Isaak grinned at me "More comfortable." he explained.

 

"Sure." I simply said.

 

His grin grew and he chuckled lightly. One of his hands took its place back on my hip, the other ran up my spine. I arched my back and held my breath. We kissed again.

 

\--

 

As I came into the room I saw Isaak sat on my sofa, admiring a colourful numbered dice, like me he had a soft spot for children, well Harrison, whom I had just got to fall asleep. I walked around the sofa to stand in front of him and took the dice from his hand.

 

Interested by my actions he leant back, watching to see what I would do.

 

I climbed into his lap and upon seeing the stunned expression I said "More comfortable."

 

He gave a light smile "Sure." then he reached up and pulled me down into a kiss.

 

We had not been doing this friendship kissing thing very long but I liked it, I never liked new things that affected my life so much, dating the leader, be it the ex-leader of the Koshka Brotherhood would affect my life greatly; my routine, what I did will my time and if anyone ever found out there would be hell to pay but yet I liked it. My body wanted the new sensations and I liked that Isaak was beginning to understand me.

 

There was no major serial killer hunting in Miami, that I knew of anyway and minus myself, for the time being anyway, all was peaceful. 

 

I smiled into the kiss, be it a light smile. I'm happy.


End file.
